End Of
by Saelu
Summary: End of Harry's First year. Okay Dursleys. Manipulative Dumbledore. No slash. (I think) No golden trio (except at the start) Smart! Harry Rated T because I don't actually know what will happen.


**End of Harry's First year. Okay Dursley's. Manipulative Dumbledore. No slash. (I think) No golden trio (except at the start**

**A/N: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter, I just own the copies of the books that live in my room**

Chapter One:

On the trip home, Harry mulled over what happened in the third floor corridor. He thought about how all the muggle-born students understood a lot more than he did. Maybe it was just because he was stupid. 'No that can't be it, I was the top of my class at normal school.' he thought. Harry didn't like calling non-magical people muggles, he felt it was derogatory. "Harry, mate). D'you think y'can come over this summer? Will the muggles let you?" Ron, one of his best friends, asked.

"Ron, the Dursleys are fine to me, they were really supportive of my decision to come here, Aunt 'Tunia said I'd be just like mum, smart and stuff. I don't know why you think they treat me badly." Harry replied.

"Harry," Hermione started, exasperated, "I don't know who you're trying to fool. Dumbledore said that your bedroom was a cupboard under the stairs and that you did way too many chores for them, while their fat son got everything."

"Dumbledore must have been mistaken. While my bedroom door is under the stairs, the cupboard is long since gone, the only reason my room is there is because we don't have that much room in the house and Aunt Marge regularly stays with us in the spare room. We renovated the cupboard under the stairs into a larger space, because it backed onto an overly large garage. I personally think it's cool, freaks my friends out. And about the chores, I _offer _to cook _occasionally_. I have to keep my room clean; hardly a difficult task and I weed the garden while Dud mows the lawn. If I don't want to do something I trade it. Hardly abuse."

"Mate, don't think you can downplay abuse like this. We're here to help you." Ron told him.

"Ron, Hermione, if it would make you feel any better, how about I ask Uncle Vernon and Aunt 'Tunia if you can come over for a weekend. Dud said he really wants to meet you, and I'm sure you'd really like Piers, our friend."

"Don't think you can fool us with these fake offers Harry Potter." Hermione said.

"Fine, think what you want, I'm going to start collecting my stuff, because we're almost there and personally _I_ can't wait to see my family." Harry ended the conversation.

* * *

On the outside of the platform, the Dursleys patiently awaited Harry. "I can't wait 'till he comes through. It sucks that he couldn't come home for Christmas, I wonder why that Mumbles guy sent that letter saying that he chose to stay at school to study and not Harry. Ooh look here he comes! Harry! Over here!" Dudley yelled.

"Good to see you Dud, Aunt 'Tunia, Uncle Vernon. I've missed you." Harry confessed hugging Aunt Petunia.

"Well come on then Harry, if we go now we can beat the rush from the next train. We can even stop for ice-cream on the way home." Uncle Vernon hurried them along, the thought of ice-cream serving as a incentive for Harry and Dudley.

* * *

Once they had their ice-creams, returned home and got Harry settled in again, Aunt Petunia posed the question. "Harry, we received a strange note from a Professor of yours, Professor Dumbledore at Christmas explaining that you had elected to stay at school to study. While we think that is a noble choice, we were wondering why you didn't send it yourself."

"I chose to stay at school over the holidays? I got a letter from you saying that you were going to Uncle Mitch's for Christmas, and didn't think you could have me home until after you'd booked everything for three people. Well that's strange. I'm assuming you didn't go to Uncle Mitch's then?"

"No we didn't. We missed you a lot, 'specially Ripper." Dudley told him.

"I wonder who sent those letters then?" Uncle Vernon wondered aloud.

"Did you get one for the spot of trouble I got into accidentally at the end of the year. I was in the hospital wing for a few weeks. The headmaster told me he'd mailed you." Harry asked.

"Trouble, eh?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Yeah, I, um, went into a forbidden corridor, fought a teacher who was possessed by the man who murdered mum, and rescued a legendary stone. You weren't told?"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Aunt Petunia screeched. "A POSSESSED TEACHER! My poor baby. Are you alright? Do you need a counsellor or anything?"

"I'm fine Aunt 'Tunia." Harry assured her.

"I think we should get pizza for dinner ," Dudley suggested, trying to ease the situation. "Don't forget Piers is coming over after dinner."

**A/N: My first fanfic. What do you think? I want to keep writing it but I don't want to if no-one likes it. Please like it. **


End file.
